De locos
by reAkky
Summary: Pleitos...problemillas personales, y algo de romance....fic anti-kikyo...
1. Default Chapter

Aki futura de Asakura.

He aqui el primer fic que publico...espero que les guste!

Ya han pasado algunas semanas desde ese incidente...

"El bosque se ve algo tenebroso de noche" - se decía mientras muy a penas podía con esa mochila tan pesada, había vuelto, traía todas medicinas que la señora kaede necesitaba y más vendajes para que Shipoou jugara con ellos- "¿Qué son esas luces?"- se decía asombrada por la cantidad de las mismas- "no, no son luces ¡son almas!" - no pasaron más de unos segundos para acordase que si hay almas Kikyou esta cerca.

En seguida y sin pensarlo más de dos veces salió corriendo hacía ellas.

Ahí se encontraba Inuyasha, con Kikyo...

Inuyasha trataba de hacer que Kikyo lo aceptara una vez más, para ser felices.

Kagome se aproxima, pero cuando va llegando ve a Inuyasha con ella.

"¿Qué hace Inuyasha con Kikyo?" - se asustó- "no será que Inuyasha y ella..."

A pesar de que Kagome pensó en lo peor quiso quedarse, solo para escuchar lo que bien ya sabía:

"¡Pero que no entiendes?", que no entiendes que quiero estar a tu lado...

"que has dicho..." - se decía mientras recordaba su verdadera misión, no importaba si él la quería o no; un amor que muere jamás vuelve a florecer.

"Vamos Kikyo, yo te... yo te ..."

En esos momento el corazón de Kagome se encontraba latiendo muy rápido, ella temía que le dijera "te amo"...

¡que estas haciendo! no te pegues tanto a mí, suéltame Inuyasha¡suéltame! - dejó de gritar, un sentimiento surgió en ella, Inuyasha se encontraba abrasándola.

"es que...-murmurando- es que ... te a..mo..."

Kagome calló al suelo.

Kikyo no soportó que Inuyasha se estuviera burlando de sus sentimientos, en especial porque siendo ella de barro no los tenía...

Sacó un cuchillo de su manga en el instante en que Inuyasha pensaba que de verdad Kikyo le estaba correspondiendo.

Kikyo le colocó en cuchillo en el cuello.

"¿Pero que es lo que pasa Kikyo?" - se decía Inuyasha consternado -.

"Inuyasha un amor que muere jamás vuelve a florecer" - sus espíritus y Kikyo desaparecieron dejando a Inuyasha solo con Kagome.

Un ruido.

"¿Quién es? - gritó Inuyasha-

Kagome salió, se encontraba con la cabeza abajo y solo la levantó un poco para ver a los ojos a Inuyasha.

"...Inuyasha..." - no soportó más y salió de ahí.

Inuyasha solo la vio con una cara de tristeza... por a ver tenido que escuchar y ver eso, porque no la quería lastimar.

Kagome va corriendo por el bosque lo más rápido que puede, mientras va preguntándose cómo fue que pudo verla a los ojos...

Kagome se despierta.

"Era tan solo un sueño" - reflexiona un poco- " no más bien creo que fue una pesadilla, una que he estado viviendo una y otra vez siempre que Inuyasha se encuentra con ella, se perfectamente que él la ama... y no a mí, a pesar de que le confesé mis sentimientos y le dije que permanecería a su lado pasara lo que pasara y aún así su corazón siempre esta opuesto al mío..

"Kagome ven a desayunar"

"Si, ahora voy Sango"

Se levanta, se estira un poco y comienza a cambiarse de ropaje "Aunque tengo que decir que tengo muchos pretendientes... - reía un poco recordando todas aquellas ´escenitas´ que Inuyasha le ha hecho cuando esta con Kouga- " no me imagino cómo es que Inuyasha se comportaría si supiese de Houyo - se reía de nuevo-

"Buenos días señorita Kagome¿Cómo amaneció?"

"Muy bien Miroku , gracias por preguntar"

Sango le sirvió el desayuno.

"¡Ah! es cierto, lo siento Sango no voy a desayunar - fue a la choza y sacó su enorme mochila, se la puso, se disponía a salir se le había hecho tarde.

"¿Pero que es lo que te pasa por qué te vas tan temprano y sin desayunar Kagome?" - le preguntaba Sango, ya que además de todo lo anteriormente dicho ella había preparado el desayuno y quería que Kagome le diera su opinión.

"Es que le prometí algo... y me tengo que ir"

"No ser� mas bien que la señorita Kagome va a ir a tener una cita con Kouga y se le hizo tarde"

Este último comentario hizo que Inuyasha murmurara un ´bah´.

"Como si realmente Kagome fuera a ir con ese estúpido, pero pensándolo bien creo que son la pareja ideal, los dos son igual de idiotas"

"hay...Inuyasha... yo no diría lo mismo que tu.. - decía Sango un poco aterrorizada por lo que Kagome le pudiese hacer a él-

Kagome se tranquilizó y solo levantó su cabeza "bueno ya me voy Inuyasha, nos vemos después"

A todos les sorprendió la tranquilidad con la que tomo el tremendo insulto que le hizo Inuyasha, cuando de pronto Shipoou entra a escena.

"hola Kagome¿Vas a ir a visitar a Kouga como todas las demás semanas pasadas?"

"Si así es Shipoou¿Gustas acompañarme, de seguro te vas a divertir como la última vez, Kouga te dio un paseo por todas las montañas"

"Sí lo recuerdo bien, nos encontramos a muchas personas y eso nos es todo sino que también nos ayudó a encontrar 3 fragmentos de la perla -murmurando- cosa que Inuyasha no ha logrado"

Claro está que a pesar de que lo haya dicho murmurando, Inuyasha lo pudo escuchar, lo cual trajo consigo un gran enfado de su parte, pero no lo quiso demostrar...tanto

Le dio tremendo golpezote al pobre de Shipoou.

"¡Inuyasha¿En qué estas pensando¿Por qué le pegas al pobre de Shipoou?

murmurando y con el ceño fruncido- "no tiene porque compararme con esa escoria, yo son 100 veces mejor que él, además siempre se esta haciendo ilusiones con ella"

Miroku y Sango se encontraban atrás de Inuyasha escuchando todo lo que decía.

"Inuyasha..., no crees que si Kouga se hace ilusiones con la señorita Kagome es porque ella se las esta dando"

"He...¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ah! que nos es obvio Inuyasha, que acaso nunca te has preguntado porque Kagome jamás rechazó la propuesta de matrimonio de Kouga"

"Entonces quieres decir... que Kagome... "- decía mientras veía a Kagome poniéndole una curita en la nariz de Shipoou"- ´bah´, realmente no me importa lo que ella sienta por el estúpido de Kouga o no, yo estoy bien así como estoy!" - agarró su espada y se tiró al suelo a terminar de desayunar, aunque aún así no podía quitar su mirada de ella, pensando en si de verdad Kagome lo amaba o no, después de todo ni si quiera él lo sabía, Kikyou aún tenía parte de su corazón.

"¿ya estas bien Shipoou?"

"¡sí! - decía con una linda sonrisa en el rostro mientras se comía una paleta que ella le dio- gracias Kagome esto está delicioso!

tenía una linda sonrisa en su cara al ver que a Shipoou le agrado la paleta de caramelo-

En ese instante...

murmurando- "son...; Shipoou - traía una cara de preocupación, pero más que eso era el sentimiento de ´voy a causar una gran pelea si se llegan a ver´- será mejor que ya nos vayamos - traía la mano de Shipoou casi arrastrándolo ya que él no comprendía por qué tanta urgencia"

"¿Pero que te pasa Kagome?"

"...he..." - no sabía que decir, se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Que se suponía que le iba a decir a Shipoou: que muy pronto llegaría un tipo que le diría ´cuando nos vamos a tu mundo´, teniendo en cuenta la expresión y el alboroto que causara Inuyasha al saberlo, ya que como ustedes saben él es el único , además de Kagome que a ido a su mundo- "Bueno es que..." - ya no soportaba más la presión en pocos segundo Kouga iba a llegar, lo único que pudo hacer es jalonear más y más a Shipoou sin darle una verdadera razón y ante tantas preguntas que le hacía, Kagome lo único que hacía era murmurar unas cuantas cosas que nada tenían que ver en el asunto, así que Shipoou no se movió hasta que...

Un enorme torbellino se acercó hacía ellos con tanta velocidad y enfado que golpeó contra Inuyasha y lo mando a volar muy, muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

En realidad esto no le hizo enfadar a Kagome ya que por una parte Inuyasha y él no se vieron y afortunadamente - se decía a si misma- no hubo una pelea entre ellos; aunque ahora le traía inquieta el hecho de¿A dónde fue Inuyasha?.

Pero esa perturbación desapareció cuando el joven Kouga, tan amable como siempre (claro est� desde que conoció a la señorita Kagome) le entregó un enorme ramo de flores de todos colores que te pudieras imaginar, aunque no faltaba menos para completar su caballerosidad y sacó otro enorme ramo de flores éste también contenía variadas flores y se lo entregó a la señorita Sango, la cual lo recibió con gran sorpresa y agradecimiento, a lo cual el joven Miroku solo pudo poner una pequeña mueca seguida de un ceño fruncido, pero a pesar de que ya habían pasado varios minutos aún no sabían nada de Inuyasha. Muy en el fondo Kagome pensó que eso era lo mejor, ya que de verdad planeaba pasar un día fabuloso al lado de Kouga y no quería que Inuyasha lo estropeara.

"Vaya y ese milagro de que el torpe de Inuyasha no este aquí" - decía Kouga con la felicidad reflejada en el rostro-

"Es que...tenía otras cosas que hacer..." - argumentaba Kagome. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era que apareciera Inuyasha y para lograr eso ella se tenía que ir de ahí lo más pronto posible, así que continuo tratando de persuadirlo- "Será mejor que ya nos vayamos ¿No lo crees Kouga?"

"Sí, tienes toda la razón Kagome. Shipoou¿Hoy también nos vas a acompañar? Esta vez te daré un paseo por mi lugar secreto"

"¿En serio Kouga? no me estas diciendo mentiras, claro que voy"

"Bien eso me parece excelente, entonces vámonos"

Cuando ya estaban a punto de irse de ahí, la señora Kaede le mandó llamar a Shipoou.

" Si anciana Kaede¿Qué pasa?"

"Oh, en realidad no es nada malo - se apresuró a decir al notar el ligero tono de preocupación que se le reflejaba en el rostro a Shipoou- lo que pasa es que ayer llegó esto para ti - dándole un pergamino, que tenía como sello un relámpago- el que lo entregó dijo que era indispensable que lo leyeras y se marchó"

Kouga aún seguía diciendo proezas de Kagome quien cada vez se sonrojaba más. Si no era por eso era por todas las propuestas que le hacía cada vez que la veía, y si se las podía decir frente a Inuyasha mejor, ya que éstas decían así: "cásate conmigo", "tengamos un hijo", "cuando quieras nos podemos fugar", "deja al idiota de Inuyasha yo SI -haciendo una gran énfasis en la última palabra- te ayudaría de verdad a encontrar todos lo fragmentos de la perla, además yo no pediría ningún deseo tan insignificante como convertirme en un mounstro completo, ya que yo si lo soy; además mis sueños ya son realidad ya que tu aceptaste ser mi mujer, eso me hace el hombre más feliz de la tierra" -caían una tímidas lagrimillas-

A todas estas elegantes frases - y más- que Kouga siempre le decía, Kagome solo podía poner una linda y, a veces avergonzada gotita U''''.

"¡Wow! - decía Shipoou al ver lo que venía escrito en el pergamino. El cual decía así:

Mi estimadísimo y querido amigo Shipoou:

Me da muchísimo gusto el poder comunicarme contigo, ya que yacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, lo cual me da mucha tristeza porque disfrute mucho tu última compañía.  
¿Te preguntaras a dónde va todo esto? Pues bien, lo que sucede es que me encantaría que me vinieses a visitar.  
Sabes donde vivo. Nos divertiremos tanto como la vez pasada, que no se te olvide traerte todos tus lápices mágicos que dan color y vida a los dibujos (crayones)  
He estado tomando clases de dibujo y te aseguro que no podrás ganarme con tus dibujos ya que mi técnica es mucho mejor y más avanzada que la tuya;  
bueno ya comprobaremos quien es el mejor.

p.d.  
que no se te olvide llegar a tiempo y no se te ocurra traer a ese híbrido huele animal muerto, con carácter a mil fantasmas asesinados que es novio de la mujer bellísima amante del perro sarnoso y que lanza flechas rositas.

tú amiga...

dio un suspiro, se reincorporo y guardó el rollo- "Si ya entiendo 'que no se me ocurra llevar a Inuyasha' " - dio otro suspiro, se volteo y fue con Kagome y Kouga- "Disculpen" - decía al ver que Kagome se sonrojaba cada vez más y más en cuanto a que Kouga decía alguna cosa-

"¿Si?" - se veía aliviada cundo Shipoou la interrumpió que se volvió totalmente hacía él dejando a Kouga solo- "Si¿Qué se te ofrece Shipoou?"

"Bueno, lo que pasa..." - realmente quería ir con ellos, pero no podía desperdiciar aquella semejante oportunidad- "lo que pasa es que me han invitado a otro lugar y ... es muy importante para mí... y ... - no pudo terminar la frase ya que en ese momento lo interrumpió Kouga-

"Esta bien, pero tienes que prometerme que te vas a divertir mucho - le decía Kouga a Shipoou, mientras lo cargaba en los hombros como signo de despedida-

Con la alegría que se reflejaba en su rostro se despidió y se marchó; a los pocos segundos ya no se veía rastro de él...

Comentarios de autora¡Que rápido, Shipoou!.

"Espero que se vaya a divertir muchísimo" - decía Kagome, aunque en ese momento la imaginación se echó a volar... no pudo evitar pensar que iba a pasar ahora que Kouga y ella iban a estar solos, ya que las veces pasadas este Shipoou siempre los había acompañado y Kouga siempre se había comportado decentemente - exceptuando por las propuestas de amor, pero nada más eso- "y ahora.. ¿Cómo se irá a comportar Kouga conmigo?... y si intenta algo atrevido..., -nuevamente la imaginación de Kagome se había ido y muy, muy lejos... Poco a poco conforme a Kagome se le iban ocurriendo cosa tras cosa se ponía cada vez más y más roja; cualquiera que la viese pensaría que ella y Kouga estaban... estaban.  
-"¿Kagome, te pasa algo? "- le decía Kouga ya que le vio muy pensativa-

"ah! no es nada, descuida, ya nos podemos ir"

"Sí, vámonos"

Kouga y Kagome se fueron caminando; Kagome por esta vez no se llevó su enorme mochila, pero antes de irse les dijo a Sango y Miroku que no iba a volver en varios días, no sabía en cuántos sólo dijo en varios días y que si el Inuyasha aparecía que no le dijeran a dónde se fue y mucho menos con quién.

"Pero quién diría que este par se llevara tan bien¿No lo crees así Sango?"

"Así es su excelencia" - le decía Sango con su ya tan nombrado 'excelencia' .

"Sí..." - decía con un largo y llamativo suspiro como si quisiese estar en el lugar de Kouga con la señorita Kagome y no con ella-

"Uh!" - cada vez que Miroku hablaba así la pobre de Sango se iba enojando más y más, hasta que ya no aguanto y termino con un enorme grito- "Pero que es lo que le pasa, parece que quisiera estar con Kagome tal y como lo esta haciendo Kouga!"

"¿En verdad se nota mucho?" - preguntaba Miroku poniéndose una mano en el rostro y suspirando hondo con una descares que derrochaba por todos lados, como si no le importase lo que en ese momento la pobre de Sango estaba sintiendo y lo que le iba a hacer por estar tan pen... (como iba diciendo) pensativo (si eso es lo que quería decir)...

Pero en ese momento una bella y apasionante (no es una chica) silla fue extraordinariamente lanzada desde el otro lado por la única mujer capaz de sentir celos (¿) por aquel hombre que sólo esta pensando en las de su sexo contrario (mujeres); aquel ser que es capaz de decirle cuanta mujer ve en su camino con un bonito rostro, unos abultados pechos y un firme trasero : (representación de Miroku) "Oh! pero miren que mujer tan más bella, bendita la cuna en donde dormiste (s) (al menos no lo dice con la tan ya sonada "s")¿Acaso no le gustaría tener un hijo mío?  
Y al fin llegó la hermosa y apasionante silla a su destino: el rostro de Miroku. u XP

"Pero por qué me lanzó esa silla, hermosa Sango?" - le decía con una cara de hipocresía inmensa-

"Pero... ¿Cómo se le ocurre andar diciendo esas cosas delante de mí?"...Acaso no le importan mis sentimientos... - se decía a si misma la pobre de Sango que no sabía ya ni que hacer, es decir, no le podía decir al descarado de Miroku que estaba enamorado de él...o sí?...- "¿Pero que se a creído¿Acaso le gusta Kagome?" - decía un poco desilusionada por sus suposiciones-

"¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en eso mi querida Sango?"

"Pues, cómo no quiere que piense eso si lo único que hacía era estar suspirando" - decía con una cara de enfado-

"Ha... ya entiendo mi querida Sango"

"He... ¿Qué es lo que ya entiende¿A qué se refiere?"

"Pues a que más" - le decía mientras se acercaba más y más-  
-"¿Qué esta haciendo? No se acerque mas a mí!"

" Haa... mi querida Sango - le decía Miroku mientras la abrazaba por detrás tocándole los pechos a Sango, quien sin pensarlo más de 2 veces...-

"¡Suélteme! - y tremendo golpezote que le dio al degenerado de Miroku, haciendo de su habilidad una gran potencia para poderse defenderse de personas tan, pero tan degeneradas como es el caso de pervertido de Miroku. Muchos quisiesen tener la valiosa suerte que tiene él de tener a una mujer como la bella de Sango a su lado... pero parece que el torpe este aún no se a dado cuenta...!

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer¿Qué demonios pasará cuando Kouga intente atravesar el pozo y no consiga llegar hasta mi época? y aún peor ¿Dónde se encuentra Inuyasha?  
Estas y otras más interrogantes son las que rondaban una y otra vez por la cabeza de Kagome mientras iba caminando por una pradera en círculos, yendo de un extremo al otro; se había quedado a las afueras de un bosque donde le indicó Kouga que lo esperara ya que había ido en busca de algo, no recordaba qué era exactamente ya que sólo podía pensar en qué iba a hacer.

Del lugar donde se encontraba Kagome se podía ver claramente una aldea, bajando la colina y atravesando el pequeño río que les abastecía de agua a los habitantes de ahí; esa era la región sureste. Había claros rumores sobre aquel bosque del que solo pocos se habían atrevido a cruzar y no habían vuelto...

un rugido- "hay! no puede ser me muero de hambre, y al parecer Kouga aún tarda en volver" - se decía Kagome con una cara un poco soñolienta y con su estómago gruñendo de hambre- "¿He?... qué es esto" - de pronto le había llegado un tremendo escalofrío por la espalda- "ese bosque... no me inspira confianza" - un ruido, creyó haber visto algo entre los matorrales que se encontraban a tan solo unos cuantos metros de distancia- "creí haber visto unos ojos" -justo cuando se iba a aproximar...- "mi estómago otra vez esta molestando, pero es verdad ahora que lo pienso bien me estoy muriendo de hambre ya que no desayune con Sango ¡ay¿Por qué no desayuné con Sango? tan delicioso que se le veía a ese desayuno.." - un suspiro. Miró por vez primera a su derecha y se encontró con la aldea- "he... esa" - gritando con emoción- "esa es una aldea ¡ay! de seguro ahí podrán darme de comer..."

Avanzó unos pasos, luego se paró y miró hacía atrás...

"Mmmmm..." - retorció los labios y se colocó la mano en la cabeza rascándose un poco- "¿Qué hago, y si viene Kouga y no me ve, no me traje ni mi equipaje ni mi bicicleta... pero le prometí a... aunque" -surgió en su cara una nueva expresión, esta vez de hacer memoria- "ni si quiera recuerdo a dónde se supone que Kouga iba a ir. Bueno" -juntó sus manos y con una alegre expresión en su rostro- 2tengo mucha hambre y no sé si Kouga va a volver pronto" -le interrumpió esta vez, su estómago haciendo mucho alarde a causa de alimentos- "en ese caso.." -se dijo- 2voy a la aldea a comer o pronto me desmayaré y bueno al menos así no tendré que toparme con Kouga y que me obligue a ir a mi época".

Siendo así, Kagome empezó su descenso por la colina para ir a la aldea.  
En cuanto ya no se podía verle desde el lugar donde se encontraba antes: a las afueras de aquel bosque misterioso, unas cuantas ramas se movieron y por último cayeron unas hojas al suelo.  
Al parecer alguna clase de ser se había estado ocultando detrás de esos arbustos y cundo Kagome se fue, aquel ser también; ahora bien, las preguntas más importantes son¿qué era eso¿por qué Kagome sintió algo raro cuando vio a aquel bosque? y por supuesto ¿dónde se encuentra Inuyasha?

C.A.¿acaso, volveremos a ver a Inuyasha?.

.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .¦lt;p>Ya han pasado unas cuantas horas.

Todos están separados: Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kouga, Inuyasha y Shipoou. Todos ellos se encuentran alejados unos de los otros, pero a hora hay una pregunta¿Se volverán a encontrar, o se quedaran así?

Un ruido.

Unos pasos se podían escuchar a lo lejos. Se aproximaban cautelosamente. Era ya casi el atardecer, a penas el sol se empezaba a ocultar.  
Junto al césped se hallaba un muchacho, al parecer se encontraba desmayado...

Es un chico bastante apuesto pensó -.

Una chica se hallaba a su lado, contemplando al desmayado.

Ella se encontraba sentada en el césped junto al él..

"He?.." - se decía al notar algo peculiar en él- "Menos mal"- suspiró- "Menos mal que no es un humano, sino -una sonrisa se le reflejaba en el rostro- sino tendría que comerte.. que bueno que no eres un humano. Así te podré tener a mi lado por siempre" - le sujetaba amorosamente mientras un viento les alejaba los cabellos de ellos, les brillaban de un tono rojizo, la puesta de sol ya casi había concluido..

"Hace muchísimo tiempo que no te veía mi querido.." -decía mientras le iba quitando la ropa, se detuvo- "no, habrá ya tiempo para esto verdad, mi querido demonio perro" -una risita-.

La chica que no era ni humana ni monstro, se había llevado al chico desmayado en sus hombros.

Ella es una híbrida, al igual que su joven desmayado.

En otro lugar muy apartado del anterior se encontraba Kagome.

"¡Ah! no lo pedo creer" -decía enojada, pero más que todo estaba fastidiada- "desde las orillas de ese bosque la aldea no se veía tan alejada, por el contrario pensé que solo me costaría un par de minutos". -suspiró- "Ya se terminó la puesta de sol... siempre la veía con ...Inuyasha" -recordando- "¿Dónde se encontrarÿ".

La noche ya caía, Kagome aún no había podido llegar a la aldea y lo único que ahora quería era que le dieran hospedaje y quedarse dormida en una linda y rica cama...

De repente la vista se le nubla -" ¿Qué me pasa, creo que me" - pero antes de poder terminar de decir su frase se cayó al suelo, se desmayó Kagome..

"¡Uhhh!" -decía sango con impaciencia con los brazos cursados y moviendo los dedos uno después del otro sobre su brazo- "No lo puedo creer, desde el desayuno que el joven Miroku no ha regresado..-"

"Tal vez.." - la señora Kaede que le había escuchado hablar había entrado en la choza- 2se fue con una de esas mujeres, tú sabes.."-

Este comentario no fue el más acertado de la conversación, de hecho fue el peor comentario que le pudieron haber dicho a Sango en aquellas condiciones.

"Y dime..." - proseguía Kaede sirviéndose una taza de té- "qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo Miroku para que se fuera y te dejara sola, Sango-".

"Bueno.." - recordando- "me dijo que..."

TsuTzuku(continuará)...

Ojala que les haya gustado...Reviews Onegai!


	2. Sucesos

"De locos"

Volví! no me tarde tanto verdad? jejeje...espero que les guste este segundo chap...

Capítulo 2 Sucesos

Ya se encuentra avanzada la noche...

Un kimono a cuadros se aproxima a las orillas de aquel lago, junto al árbol donde reposaba él.

Junto con su dueña, el kimono avanzó unos cuantos pasos; era tan solo una niña de a penas unos 8 o 10 años aproximadamente.

A aquel joven por vez primera se le veía dormido, cosa que era totalmente extraña en él.

"Me preocupa..."-

Respiraba con un poco de dificultad, pero sólo un poco, aún así no pudo pasar desapercibido por la jovencilla.

"En verdad me preocupa el señor Sesshoumaru, hace un par de días que se encuentra muy débil, pero no lo quiere admitir..."-

En verdad se le veía agotado, sin duda algo estaba pasando..., él jamás se comportaría así, sin embargo la razón de eso aún permanece escondida oculta tras una persona...

Con gran esfuerzo para evitar que se despertara...

Uh! Demonios como pesa -pensaba- esto tan solo lo hago porque... -se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro- ...mejor ni recordar. Eh?.. Su cabello plata combina perfectamente con el morado del mío... -siguió pensando, después de todo por el momento no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese eso, obedecer sus órdenes-

Esta demasiado pesado! -optó por bajarlo de su espalda y dejarla reposar por unos cuantos momentos para poder seguir con la ardua jornada-

A los poco instantes de haberlo puesto en el piso para poder descansar... el joven da indicios de que aún sigue...con vida.

Se levanta con un gran esfuerzo y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

"¿Qué demonios me pasó?" -se preguntaba con una mano frotando su adolorida cabeza-.

La chica se levantó de inmediato.

Que no me vea¿qué voy a hacer! -pensaba con las manos tapándose la boca y con una cuantas gotas cayendo de su frente.

El joven al escuchar unos leves sonidillos volteo hacia la chica híbrida.

"¿Pero quién demonios eres tú¿Dónde estoy? -se le veía totalmente malhumorado-

"Bueno es que tú... -no sabía que hacer, esto sin duda no era parte del plan- verás...

"¿Y.. Kagome dónde esta ella, dime que DEMONIOS le has hecho a Kagome!

"...Ka..go...me..." -pronunció ella con la sangre hirviéndole, al parecer ese nombre no era santo de su devoción. La chica que hasta ahora se le había visto coqueta y hasta tímida ... se transformó en una 'cosa' celosa- "¿Cómo te atreves a pronunciar ese nombre delante de mí!-

"Eh? que te traes"

"Baka, Inuyasha BAKA! -agarró la piedra más cercana y le golpeó en la cabeza-

Inuyasha cayó desmayado al suelo con unos ojos que no paraban de dar vuelta con todo y sus estrellitas paquete incluido.

La chica con la paciencia perdida agarró a Inuyasha del pie y se lo llevó arrastrando colina abajo murmurando cosas como:  
-maldita sea.  
-&/$#"$&/(

Cosas así...

Ciertamente en ese momento no le importó mucho la condición de Inuyasha, cada vez que parecía que había señales de que recuperara el conocimiento ella bajaba corriendo la colina por el pedazo en el que se encontraban las rocas, según ella eso era entrenamiento... sólo se desquitaba...

"Oh!"-suspiraba y murmurando se encontraba Miroku- "¿Cómo fue que me metí en este lugar?" -unas cuantas gotitas caían de su rostro- "como me encantaría no estar con esta.. -si así se le puede llamar, pensó- persona..." -volvió a suspirar-

Después de que kagome, kouga y Shipoou se fueron Miroku y Sango se quedaron solos... no pasó mucho tiempo para empezaran a pelear aquí interviene la silla del capítulo anterior.

Con ambas paciencias perdidas, Miroku optó por argumentar...

"Sabes qué Sango.."

"Que -le contestó de mala gana- su excelencia"

"He estado pensando que necesito unas vacaciones, además hace mucho tiempo que no veo a ... -¿chicas hermosas?- Hachi-"

de mala gana, nuevamente se atrevió a preguntar- "¿Y que tiene que ver eso?

c.a.¡no preguntes Sango, no lo hagas, en el intento por detener a Sango, la autora cae por un barranco

solo dejémoslo en puntos suspensivos..., sólo eso puntos...

Definitivamente no fue la mejor idea.

Después de ese incidente, Miroku...bueno solo digamos que caminó una largo tramo, hasta llegar 'ahí'.

'Ahí', sin duda no fue un muy buen lugar...

Ese lugar que se encuentra a tan solo, y si es que a unos 2 ó 3 kilómetros de donde se encontraba Sango, ya que ahora a ella, bueno a ella se le fue volando... algo.

Un globo rosa con ojos estaba lejos de llegar a su destino...

"vamos Shipoou, ya te falta poco" (que mentira) -pensaba el globo, ya que ni si quiera podía hablar, un soplido en falso y caería- "vamos si el viento sigue así, pronto llegaré" (definición de corto: 149 kilómetros más)

Unos niños, de esos que te puedes encontrar en casi todas las tiendas de alquiler de mocosos hermanos menores con letrero en el aparador de: "se renta" y unas letras pequeñísimas diciendo: "si lo rompe se lo queda", u otros letreros como: "se intercambia por 2 chicles y una papa", "se regalan" o "pago para que se lo lleve, con todo y correa incluida garantizado" (p.d. si no quieres a tu hermanito (a) comunícate a los teléfonos que aparecen en pantalla, se te atenderá bien ¿cuál pantalla, cuáles números¡oh no, ya veo números, bueno como iba diciendo, unos niños iban correteando por el bosque hasta llegar a un prado...

por cierto, recuerdan a la autora, bueno aún se le busca en el barranco -vocecilla de esas de aeromoza- gracias por preocuparse

Últimamente...

"Si tienes razón, últimamente han sucedido cosas extrañas" -protestaba el señor.

"Así es" -argumentó otra que se unía a la plática.

"Pero se dice que ella puede acabar con ese tipo de sucesos"

"Sí, que ella puede ponerle un alto a todas esas cosas extrañas que están sucediendo"

"Dicen que posee grandes poderes espiritistas"

"Sí y que con esos poderes nos podrá ayudar a detener a 'esa gran amenaza'.."

"Sí, y que además es muy bella, que puede ayudarte en cualquier cosa que tu le pidas" -dijo un viejo.

"Pues si existe una sacerdotisa.." -decía un viejo morboso- "que me pueda atender así yo estaría feliz"

"Basta ya! -le decía, la que al parecer era, quiero decir, es su esposa.

"Pues es una sacerdotisa muy bella, además dicen que puede ver los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon.

Sin duda se habían salido totalmente del tema: 'aquellas cosas extrañas que están ocurriendo por los alrededores'

Se rumoraba mucho sobre ella y que si alguien tenía la 'dicha' de verla, sería bendecido por su esplendor y sincero corazón.

Que si ella llegase por alguna razón a esa región, que sin duda les ayudaría a erradicar a aquel mal que tanto daño les hace a las aldeas...

Por los alrededores, se veía que era un simple grupo de personas que comentaban sobre ella, aunque ese 'ella' aún no está muy claro.

Curiosamente una 'tipeja' andaba por ahí c.a desde el barranco: ZORRA! yo sé que ella es una ZORRA llevaba un traje, sin duda de sacerdotisa: blanco y rojo, pelo recogido y sin se le veía pálida...

Era sin duda c.a. ZORRA!... sin duda era... Kikyo

Iba caminado por ahí... con eso de que ahora se le busca por Naraku para darle por fin una muerte, aunque si uno se lo pone a analizar bien, aún no entiendo cómo es que Naraku no puede acabar ya de una buena vez con ella, digo ya esta muerta y aún así no la puede volver a matar o qué? es muy difícil para él?...

Bueno... como iba diciendo iba por ahí caminando, cuando de pronto escuchó las voces de los aldeanos que se habían congregado a platicar sobre 'ella'.

Se paró cuando escucho la palabra 'sacerdotisa' en la conversación, en realidad no tenía planes de quedarse a escuchar insignificantes platicas de aldeanos, pero la siguiente palabra cambió todo: 'poderosa'. Esta vez si habían logrado atraer su atención, se puso detrás de un árbol y se dispuso a escuchar...

Tan solo para ver de qué se trata -se dijo.

"Así es, es muy poderosa"

"Y puede ver los fragmentos de Shikon..."

Claro -pensó ella.

Inmediatamente Kikyo sacó conclusiones: 'sin duda hablan de mí' -se dijo soberbiamente.

"Y dicen que es muy atractiva" -decía emocionado un viejo.

Un poco de color apareció en el rostro de Kikyou...

c.a.¡por fin algo de color!

"Y su cabello...ni se diga de su cabello¡es muy hermoso!

Una leve sonrisa apareció en kikyou.

"También he oído que posee un arco y flechas a las que nadie puede vencer.

Por su puesto -pensó mientras contenía las ganas de reír debido a su popularidad.

Cayó al piso, después de todo si se iba a quedar a escuchar una conversación donde el tema primordial fuese ella, tenía que hacerlo cómodamente.

Jamás pensé que mi nombre llegaría hasta este tipo de región -se dijo.

"Creo que sé su nombre... mmm... déjame ver.. " -sin duda hacía memoria.

"Ah!" -exclamó una que parecía haber recordado- "creo que ya sé, su nombre es..."

Kikyo se levantó.

Esto se pone más interesante -pensó.

"Si ahora recuerdo: su nombre es Kagome".

Un aroma...

Algo olía bien, era el incienso de la choza donde se encontraba.

Bueno, al principio era una choza, por el contrario ahora es un palacio...

"¡Mira!" -decía un niño que caminaba por el pastizal- "Mira abuelo, es una joven" -señalaba a la chica.

"Mmmm" -decía el abuelo frotándose la barbilla- "tienes razón hijo..," -se percató de algo- "¡Oh Dios Mío, no lo puedo creer!"

"Qué, qué!" -se alarmó el chico al ver la reacción de su abuelo ante la joven desmayada- "¿Qué es lo que pasa abuelo?"

"Pero es que.." -una gotas caían de su frente- "...no te das cuenta de quien es... es ¡ella," -gritaba de emoción mientras saltaba por los alrededores- "..es ella por fin a llegado, por fin a llegado nuestra salvadora!"...

Los aldeanos se alejaron caminando con la muchacha en hombros.

Al llegar...

"Miren nada más con quién nos hemos encontrado" -decía el viejo que hizo que se congregara el pueblo entero alrededor suyo- "es ella, es la sacerdotisa por la que tanto hemos esperado"

Todo el pueblo se alarmó ante el anuncio.

Y para felicidad de ellos se dieron cuenta de que era verdad: 'su salvadora había llegado'.

"Sí, además miren" -apuntaba a hacía sus pertenencias- "tiene un arco y flechas, tal y como no lo habían dicho"

"Así es, además también posee un extraño atuendo"

"Y tiene una belleza incomparable"

"Sin duda es ella: 'la sacerdotisa que nos liberará de aquel mal'.."

Kagome que había sido confundida con una especie de divinidad, fue mandada sin retrazo alguno a la casa más rica del poblado.

Al palacio del Señor Goosenko...

Era un día soleado.

El joven que caminaba por los alrededores del palacio... ese joven era, bueno además de ser muy:  
guapo atractivo irresistible sexy audaz varonil aventurero sincero de buen corazón amable simpático sexy.  
y sexy.  
tierno cariñoso atrevido gracioso juguetón y demás.  
bueno lo que pasa con este joven es que... bueno... ustedes saben que hay ciertas circunstancias...que llevan a que pasen otras cuantas... bueno hay accidentes ¿no¡sí! claro que los hay, y bueno cuando un hombre tiene a una mujer hermosa... a solas... y hay ciertas... -como les diría- ...ganas... -tal vez- ... este hombre se podría ver obligado... y tampoco hay que resistirse demasiado... cuando hay ganas las hay y ya!... qué se le puede hacer a ese instinto... -animal interior que todos tenemos- ...ustedes deben de saber... chica hermosa... disponible... además de ser... poderosa... -como dirían: a sí, buen partido- ...si ustedes han de saber... bueno ahora que el trabajo esta hecho... -si claro el trabajo-, ...ahora solo hay que esperar...unos cuantos... bueno unos cuantos meses... para.. ustedes saben...verdad?

c.a.¡no se imaginen cosas malas!  
Pobre de inu... tendrá, como siempre que pelear por su amada Kagome para poder estar con ella otra vez, sólo espero que en su camino no se metan intrusos para que así la pareja este feliz para el final de este fic...

PD...respondo reviews en el siguiente chap...es que yo no tengo internet y una amiga me hace el favor de subir esta fic..por lo mismo, no todas las actualizaciones seran tan rápidas como quisiera

Arigato


	3. Accidentes

"De Locos" ...

Capítulo 3 "Accidentes"

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde la llegada de Kagome al Palacio.

Éste se encontraba rodeado de bastos jardines cubiertos por bellísimas flores de color si bien por una parte amarillas y si bien por el otro azules.

Azules. Azules son las flores favoritas del joven heredero.

Junto al castillo, mirando al sureste se encontraba una hermosa cascada que bañaba de brillo y vida, no solo a las personas que dependían de ellas, sino también a un grupo que aún no lo sabe, que aún no sabe cuánto va a depender esa cascada para ellos, a lo mejor casi va a ser insignificante al principio, pero cambiarán de opinión cuando él se entere de lo que le ha pasado a su amada; a su amada que al parecer y a juzgar por las situaciones estuvo un tanto... -como diría- ocupada...

Bueno eso es lo que se dice por ahí, qué puede uno hacer al respecto, realmente situaciones como tal no son para menos, ¿no lo crees así, Inu? ... -ja, ja, ja, ja-

Kagome había sido llevada al palacio... Ahí se le trató como lo que era, bueno como lo que creían que era, como una divinidad, algo supremo que sólo se merecía el mejor y excelente de los tratos.

Al llegar, ella aún se encontraba desmayada. Fue puesta inmediatamente en una de las mejores alcobas del palacio, con esto no quiero decir que todas sus alcobas no eran buenas, es sólo que esta tenía algo en especial, algo que la caracterizaba y mucho, ese algo de lo cual él tomará ventaja...

En cuanto se le dejó recostada en su cama, no tardó mucho para que a Kagome le llegara el aroma tan exquisito de la cena, que a esa hora, era usual preparar. Eran ya la 7:05 p.m., aproximadamente.

Kagome tratando de utilizar las escasas energías que aún poseía, se levantó, se frotó la cabeza y trató de visualizar algo. Su vista volvía, sólo para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba camino a la aldea para cenar y además, que ya no era de noche.

Su alcoba -como debe de ser- era grande. Poseía una enorme y acogedora cama donde se encontraba ahora Kagome sentada. Estaba también una puerta que daba al pasillo, el cual se extendía a lo largo; una puerta más daba a los hermosos campos de flores azules, teniendo para ella sola una porción considerable de las mismas. Había unos cuantos cuadros colgados para darle un ambiente más vivo y junto a esos cuadros se hallaba una tela enorme que cubría toda la pared al lado de la cama de Kagome, por otra parte también había un gran ventanal que poseía unas cortinas de exquisita seda, sostenidas por unos listones gruesos a cada lado de color azul. 'Que lindo', pensó Kagome al ver el hermoso paisaje que se dibujaba a través del vitral: era la cascada que ya había mencionado antes, por el ventanal se podía ver que el rocío del agua caía desde lo alto de la cascada sólo para golpear con las rocas del fondo y así, bañar y dar vida a las flores que se encontraban cerca, sin mencionar que es un lugar perfecto para relajase, meditar y quedarse dormido al lado del gran tronco que estaba cerca. Un gran árbol, tanto como el árbol sagrado de mi casa, debió de a ver pensado eso Kagome cuando lo vio.

Se dice que la fruta de ese gran árbol puede traer a la vida a cualquiera, expresión utilizada por los habitantes del lugar, ya que según ellos ese fruto es tan poderosa y con mil usos que si se le usa bien incluso puede regresar a los muertos con vida; claro está que nadie de los alrededores posee las habilidades necesarias para poder hacer algo sorprendente con aquellos frutos.

Esta prohibido a toda costa que algún ser viviente tocase aquellos frutos, -que si bien se veía que provenían del paraíso- pues también había otro impedimento: un campo de protección. Ese campo era tan poderoso que sólo algunos se atrevían a rivalizar con él y como resultado tan solo unos pocos salidos victoriosos; los que lograban penetrar el poderosísimo campo, se encontraban ya casi agotados y muy apenas lograban coger uno que otro fruto dando como máximo que una sacerdotisa hace ya más de 80 años logró coger 4 frutos de una sola vez, fue tanto el esfuerzo que hizo que propició su muerte unos meses después, sin embargo debido a la gran capacidad espiritista que poseía logró hacer un remedió con aquellos frutos... No se tiene mucho conocimiento acerca de ese hallazgo, pero aún se guarda su leyenda por los alrededores... Se dice que el secreto se lo reveló a su amado, el cual era un Híbrido que quería ser humano para poder estar con su amada, muchos mitad-demonios han querido hallar aquel remedió pero sin éxito alguno... Tal vez a esta tarea se le sumen otros más..., todo por su amada...

La razón de que no hayan podido hacerse de los frutos son dos: una es que al acercarse al árbol hay un enorme y poderoso campo de energía que evita que cualquiera que no posea el poder suficiente para pasarlo o bien destruirlo pueda penetrar y la otra razón es que las frutas parecen intocables, ya que hay un pequeño demonio protegiéndolas.

Ese demonio tenía forma humana con orejas largas y plateadas, patas grandes y de lejos -los que lo habían logrado- parecía muy amigable. Miuu, es su nombre.

-"¿Dónde me encuentro?" -se interrogó Kagome que había recobrado el conocimiento, se paró- "pero... ¿qué no me encontraba en el.."

Su pregunta fue interrumpida debido a él.

La puerta se abrió y entró.

Es un chico alto de cabellos negros, a su lado izquierdo se hallaba una espada con extraños grabados...

"Vaya" -sonriente como siempre- "ya has despertado" -llevaba una charola con alimentos- "te dejaré esto aquí" -la puso sobre la mesa, volteo a ver a kagome y le sonrió.

Kagome se sonrojó.

c.a.: Digo... quién puede resistirse a esa mirada encantadora... Al parecer ella, admitámoslo: en su corazón aún permanece Inuyasha.

-"Pero..¿quién eres tú y dónde me encuentro?" -dijo recordando que ya no estaba donde antes.

-"Pues.. yo soy tan solo un sirviente más" -mintió- "Y te encuentras en el palacio del señor Goosenko"

-"A si..." -miró a su alrededor- "pues si, esto parece un palacio, pero dime ¿cómo te llamas?

-"En realidad mi nombre" -dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Kagome- "no tiene mucha importancia pero si de verdad quieres saber..."

-"¿qué cosa?" -preguntó Kagome por el tono de suspenso que le oía en la voz.

-"Pues tendrás que.." -se acercó un poco. En un instante ya estaba encima de Kagome; se encontraban en la cama...

Kagome se sonrojó mucho; estaba cara a cara con aquel sujeto que apenas acababa de conocer. Se le acercó aún más, todas sus acciones daba indicios de que él lo haría, de que él la besaría -claro está- en ese momento. Ciertamente, el hecho de que la besara no era la mayor preocupación que tenía Kagome, sino que..¿haría algo más este tipo?...

El chico se quitó de encima de ella y prosiguió.

"...tendrás que decirme tu nombre" -dijo amablemente con una sonrisa, como si el hecho de que estuviera tan cerca de ella nunca hubiera pasado y fuera de lo más natural.

Kagome al ver que no tenía intenciones malas al menos no tantas.., se tranquilizó.

Se levantó y le dirijo una mirada al joven.

-"Esta bien" -dijo aún desconfiando- "pero tú tendrás que decirme también cual es tu nombre, ¿de acuerdo? -sonrió.

-"Me parece bien, pues entonces.. las damas primero"

-"Si eso prefieres" -dio un suspiro- "pues mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y" -paró unos segundos- "¿cuál es el tuyo?"

-"El mío es Tasukatta"

-"Mmmm... Tasukatta he?" -se quedó pensando; el joven tan solo asintió con la cabeza- "Pues... se me hace un nombre muy largo y.." -lo pensó unos cuantos segundos, después de todo él le había dicho que era tan solo un sirviente que le traía la comida- ".. y hasta parece nombre de príncipe o algo así.. " -dijo sonriendo; a todo esto el joven presente tan solo pudo poner gota reflejando toda su mentira..

-"...Si... " -dijo un tanto nervioso- "tienes razón, me pusieron un nombre baste formal para ser un sirviente" -volvió a mentir-

-"Pues en ese caso" -dijo Kagome un tanto vacilante- "¡Tasu!..."

-"¿Qué?" -que dijo sorprendido.

-"Sí, ya que ese nombre es demasiado formal para ti, te diré Tasu. ¿si?"

-"Esta bien" -dijo Tasu no del todo convencido.

Si supiese esto mi padre... pensó mientras le caían muchas gotitas -U

Un ruido.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

Tasu se alarmó...

-"Pero... ¿Qué te pasa, por qué reaccionas así?" -dijo Kagome totalmente extrañada.

-"Pues verás.." -dijo alarmado- "es que yo en realidad.." -mientras decía esto se puso a tocar en las paredes de la habitación ya que necesitaba encontrar un.. interruptor- "¿donde está?..." -murmuraba desesperado tratando de encontrar eso.

-"¿Qué es lo que buscas?"

-"¿Puedo pasar, señorita?" -preguntó una sirvienta que estaba en el pasillo en espera de una respuesta.

-"He..." -no sabía que decir; Tasu se veía muy nervioso por la llegada de esa mujer y no quería perjudicarlo, así que..- "espere un momento.." -no sabía que decir. Tasu hizo un alarde, había encontrado lo que con tanta desesperación buscaba: era una puerta. Una que daba hacía un pasillo detrás de una enorme tela colgada en una pared. Tasu la abrió- "me estoy vistiendo.." -se apresuró a mentir. Tasu al escuchar eso se detuvo, volteo hacía ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se despidió con un 'gracias' y se fue por el pasadizo secreto.

Kagome se quedó... sonrojada.

Era la primera vez que le daban un beso y... no fue su amado Inuyasha, a quien por cierto extraña mucho...

La señora entró.

Era una señora de edad media, un poco robusta y con cabellos rizados y castaños. Cuando entró a al habitación lo primero que hizo fue hacer una pequeña reverencia ante Kagome.

-"Buena tarde, si me lo permite decir" -dijo muy formalmente la señora.

-"...Buena tarde..." -dijo Kagome mientras retrocedió un paso ante el tono tan formal de la señora.

Llevaba una charola con la comida del día, pero se sorprendió al ver que alguien más ya le se la había traído.

-"Pero.. dígame.. ¿quién le ha traído esa charola?"

-"Pues.." -dudó al decir la verdad- "me la trajo un joven"

-"¿Un joven? que raro" -dijo un tanto confundida- "bueno no importa" -movió un poco la cabeza y sonrió- "y dígame ¿sabe quién era ese joven o como vestía?"

-"Si.. mal no recuerdo... me dijo que se llamaba Tasu.."

-"¿Tasu?" -se asombró- "no recuerdo a nadie llamado así"

-"Tasukatta.." -terminó de decir Kagome.

-"he, ja, ja, ja,..." -en cuanto escuchó ese nombre no pudo evitar soltar una tremenda carcajada- "pero eso es imposible, el único Tasukatta que conozco es el hijo de mi Señor"

-"¿En serio?..." -se quedó Kagome muy pensativa. Entonces me mintió, pensó.

-"Bueno eso no importa en realidad, seguro ha sido alguien nuevo o algo" -hizo un ademán con las manos para mostrar que no le daba importancia al tema- "¡pero mire nada más como está!" -se alarmó la señora ante el vestuario poco usual de una divinidad.

-"¿pero qué ocurre con mi ropa?" -sin poder preguntar más, Kagome fue llevada por la señora a otra habitación.

Ambas se introdujeron a una gran habitación donde la señora empezó a prepararle el baño a Kagome quien se sorprendió del tamaño que contaba éste, sin duda alguna no se comparaba en nada a los pozos con agua caliente donde solía tomar sus baños. La señora le dio la indicación de quitarse la ropa y que se la dejase en una canasta; mientras tanto ella se encargaba de buscarle a Kagome un vestuario para dormir y otro más para el día de mañana. Cuando entró en el agua se sintió de maravilla; estuvo en el agua sin darse cuenta durante mucho tiempo ya que inevitablemente se quedó dormida pensando en Inu, cuando por fin despertó se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde, faltaban 20 para las 10 de la noche.

Sin mucho apetito, Kagome se puso la ropa para dormir que no era más que un simple traje blanco -estilo kimono- de tela muy fina y no he olvidar, un tanto transparente. Una vez puesto, encontró con que cepillarse el cabello; recorría la habitación, he inevitablemente en lo único que pensaba era en Inuyasha...

-"¿Qué estará haciendo, ¿dónde se encontrará, ¿está bien?..." -rezongó y dio un lago suspiro- "es un tonto" -en sus ojos se empezaban a formar pequeños cristales; eran lágrimas- "...te extraño..."

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos debido a él, nuevamente.

Se escuchó un par de pasos acercándose rápidamente hacia donde ella se encontraba, sin embargo escuchaba que provenían de..¿ la pared...?

Tasu.

Tasu entró a la habitación de Kagome con gran prisa y desesperación por la puerta detrás de la tela. Se apresuró a cerrarla y...

-"Pero... " -apenas si dijo la chica triste.

Lo único que hizo fue acercarse rápidamente a taparle la boca.

-"Shhhh..." -fue lo único que le murmuró al oído.

Por el pasillo se escuchaban tremendos ruidos que asustaban a cualquiera. Lo único que se escuchaba -además de los golpes contra las paredes que daba- es que ella reclamaba su nombre. Lo que ella quería era encontrar a su prometido, eso era lo que más quería ¿para qué? golpearlo, quizás... Bueno es que ella es... un tanto especial...Claro siendo ella su prometida con justa razón lo único que quiere es estar con él y no con otra mujer MÁS IMPORTANTE que ella, cosa que solía decir siempre sin embargo estos reclamos incrementaron cuando llegó 'Su Divinidad' y unos cuantos sirvientes se atrevieron a murmurar que ella, Su Divinidad, sería perfecta para casarse con el joven heredero Tasu, que así de esa forma sería una unión bendecida por Dios y además traería paz a todos...

Esa es una de las tantas razones por las cuales su prometida Sue está vuelta loca, sin mencionar que últimamente a su prometido se le ha visto muy poco y que las escasa veces que se le halla está con ella, Su Divinidad... Por eso cada vez que Sue lo ve, se le lanza encima a reclamarle lo poco que le quiere, lo poco que está con ella, las pocas ganas que tiene por el compromiso.. en fin, le reclama de todo; sinceramente con esa situación yo no sé como es que Tasu la aguanta todo el tiempo, es una molestia sin mencionar que hasta hace apenas 2 semanas se hizo el compromiso formal...

Sue lo trae loco, desesperado y harto, tanto que estoy segura de que si se vuelve a topar con Sue y ella le reclama algo es capaz de agarrar del brazo a la primera mujer que vea y decir que esa persona es el amor de su vida y que se quiere casar con ella y no con Sue!

Debido a que los gritos de Sue se apresuraban con gran velocidad hacia la recamara de Kagome, Tasu le sujetó del brazo, la pegó contra la pared, le tapó la boca y se acercó lo más que pudo a Kagome para que no fuesen vistos por Sue, que como se lo esperaba Tasu entró con una patada a la habitación, en vista de no hallar a su prometido ni tampoco a Su Divinidad, Sue temió lo peor: que estaban juntos. Cosa que le alarmó demasiado y salió corriendo de ahí golpeando la puerta, la cual por acción del golpe se cerró.

Bien analicemos la situación:

Tasu está huyendo de Sue porque es insoportable.

-por casualidad..- Llegó hasta la habitación de Kagome.

Para no ser descubiertos ellos se esconden.

Y -por casualidad..- Kagome quedó con una tela húmeda pegada a la pared porque Tasu está encima de ella...

Mmmm...que interesante situación.

Minutos después...

-un tanto incómoda por la situación- "...Eh..." -se atrevió a interrumpir Kagome- "¿te podrías.. quitar de encima?" -dijo un tanto tímida por la situación.

Tasu se sorprendió un poco al ver cómo habían quedado... y con un poco de vergüenza se quitó de encima, sin embargo como escuchó pasos y temió que fuese Sue simplemente no se quito y por el contrario se pegó más a ella.

Kagome pensó que esto lo tenía planeado o algo así, es decir por qué demonios no se quitaba de encima. Esta situación ya estaba siendo muy embarazosa. ¿y si entraba alguien y los veía, fue lo primero que pensó Kagome. Seguía pegándose más a ella, definitivamente esto ya era incómodo y poco normal.

Sin más preámbulos y ya casi sonrojada, Kagome con un grito empujo a Tasu de encima suyo. Esto no sorprendió del todo a Tasu, a decir verdad a él no le incomodaba esa situación ni le daba importancia.

Al escuchar el grito de Su Divinidad varios sirvientes se congregaron a la puerta, pero cuando escucharon la voz del joven Tasukatta les invadió una curiosidad enorme ¿qué estaría haciendo el joven Tasukatta en la recamara de Su Divinidad? ..-¿qué no estaría haciendo?

Por el arrebato de furia que hizo Kagome sin darse cuenta soltó el cepillo que traía, además los listones con los que estaba atada la exquisita tela se empezaron a soltar. Oh, oh.

Tasu, quien se percató de esto, inmediatamente le agarró del brazo para evitar que los listones se desataran completamente.

El brazo.

Otra vez me agarró del brazo, sin duda pensó Kagome. Pensando que otra vez haría lo de un principio: ponerse en la pared -debido que así, sujetándola del brazo empezó todo-, Kagome se volteo hacia él y le grito que la soltara mientras que ella se movía escandalosamente.

-"¡¡¡¡Suéltame, suéltame!" -era todo lo que escuchaban los sirvientes que se habían quedado con la curiosidad.

-"..Espera.." -apenas si pronunció Tasu, cosa que no impidió que los demás escucharan con claridad.

'¿Qué le pasará a su divinidad?'

'¿Por qué grita?'

'¿Por qué está el joven Tasukatta ahí dentro?'

Cosas así son las que se preguntaban los curiosos sirvientes que no se quitaron del lugar hasta saber que pasaba, en vista de esto la nana del joven se preguntó por qué había tanta gente a fuera de la recamara de Su Divinidad.

Con la curiosidad se acercó a preguntar, a lo cual una se atrevió a contestarle que el joven Tasukatta estaba con Su Divinidad y había gritos...

-"Espera que no ves que..." -trató de decir Tasu sin embargo Kagome pensando que tenía otras intensiones retrocedió mucho y en vista de que si seguía así provocaría que su bata de abriera, Tasu se acercó mientras ella retrocedía para evitar eso, sin embargo ahí estaba el cepillo. Tasu se resbaló con él y cayó totalmente encima de Kagome, en la cama y con la bata un tanto abierta...

Escucharon un ruido los sirvientes y luego un profundo silencio.

La nana se asustó de lo que pudo haber pasado en ese momento.

Kagome no sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba..

Segundos después...

-"¿Pero que habrá pasado?" -preguntaba una de las sirvientas.

OK. Cuando Kagome abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Inuyasha, hasta que se dio cuenta, de que él no era Inuysha y que por el contrario era alguien que no debería de estar ahí...

En realidad no pasó nada grave: Kagome cayó a la cama, sí pero, Tasu precisamente para evitar caer con ella, utilizó sus brazos y... simplemente quedaron acercados y ya!...

-"¡Quítate!" -le ordenó Kagome.

-"¿Que?" -dijo un tanto desconcertado por la situación.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Kagome le empujó... y con eso, por fin se quitó de encima.

Se levantó furiosa.

A penas si logró abrir la puerta, pues en ese instante Tasu le ORDENÓ que no saliera.

¿alguien ordenándome? Fue el primer pensamiento de Kagome. En primera ya estaba enfada y ahora, llega 'este' y me dice que hacer, eso si que no lo voy a permitir.

En vez de salir, se dirigió hacia Tasu; pero no antes de dejar la puerta semi-abierta, justo como para que alguien la terminara de abrir Kagome traía fuego en los ojos.

Tasu -por miedo, quizás...- retrocedió ante el avance de Kagome.

Fue entonces cuando alguien lleno de bondad se tomó la molestia de terminar de abrir la puerta de la alcoba de Su Divinidad, sólo para encontrarse con que...

Kagome se dirigía hacia él realmente molesta, ante esta situación Tasu solo retrocedió para encontrarse con el cepillo de ella había tirado en el piso.

Kagome iba a darle una bofetada -ciertamente no sé por qué?-

Tasu se resbala y lo único que encuentra a su alcance es la mano de Kagome.

La puerta terminó de abrirse totalmente... solo para encontrarse con que Su Divinidad se encontraba en el suelo con el joven Tasukatta en una situación poco usual...

. . . . 

P.D...

cui..cui..cui.. no me regañen, recuerden que a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen. ahí tienen el calendario 2005 y el prox 2006 -de venta en tu puesto de revistas más cercana por solo $29.90- las cosas no son lo que parecen!lo del calendario es mentira! de igual forma he de aclarar que yo no TENGO HIJOS!

P.D.2

la posdata anterior es sólo para las personas que me conocen y que saben a que me refiero.


End file.
